thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Flippin' Pizza
" " is the fifth episode of the tenth season. The episode was aired on November 22, 2000. In this episode, Dick Grayson got a job and The Geo Team were looking at the delivery guy for Flippin' Pizza. It combines two of Dick's main interests. This episode features the cameo appearance of Sunny Funny. Plot The episode begins with Margo reading a Batman comic book. Then a doorbell is heard. Margo opens the door and sees Dick Grayson. He says that he is going to sleepover until 10 days. Then Dick got a phone call, he calls a pizza manger named Rob from Flippin' Pizza that he wants Dick to get a job at Flippin' Pizza. When Dick's done talking on his cellphone, he tells The Geo Team that he got a job. They were looking at the delivery guy for Flippin' Pizza. It combines two of Dick's main interests. Dick will have a meeting with the pizza manager, tomorrow morning. The next day at 7:00 in the morning, Dick got his uniform on to go to work. Coraline wants to get a picture for her scrapbook, but Dick and Coraline began fighting because Dick doesn't want a picture. Dick leaves The Geo Team House and went outside. In the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends mansion, Frankie Foster is watching TV in her room, then a doorbell is heard. Frankie went downstairs, opens the door and sees Dick with his Flippin' Pizza uniform. Dick headed the pizza to Frankie, then he got a dollar and went home. In the living room, Homer Simpson sees Dick and says how his day is going. The next day at 7:11 in the morning, Dick is late for work. Homer says that Dick wouldn't be late all the time if he just got up a little earlier. Dick went to his Flippin' Pizza and then he had an idea. His plan is he'll go to Sunny Funny's house and he'll give Sunny Funny some pizza. So Dick went to Parappa Town. At Sunny Funny's house, she is growing tomatoes in her garden. Then a doorbell is heard. Sunny Funny opens the door and sees Dick. Sunny Funny said that she would eat a pepperoni pizza with mushrooms and tomato slices, she hands 7 dollars and 25¢ to Dick, and he headed the pizza to her. Dick walks away and went to his Flippin' Pizza car. Sunny Funny looks at her pizza and smells it. In Bruce Wayne's mansion, Bruce Wayne and Alfred seeing Dick Grayson delivering pizza. Batman walks to Dick Grayson and talks about the job. Then Batman said that he would have a pizza. Five minutes later, Dick waving goodbye to Bruce Wayne and he said thanks for the pizza. At The Geo Team House, Geo Guy is calling Dick on the phone for a medium pepperoni and extra cheese pizza in the kitchen. The Geo Team starts cleaning up and setting up dinner, and then a doorbell is heard. The Geo Team opens the door and sees Dick with his Flippin' Pizza uniform on. They asked him questions and Dick heads the pizza to them. Then Dick went to his Flippin' Pizza car and drove away. Little Guy said that anybody seen Dr. Beanson. More coming soon! Behind the Laughter Production Coming soon! Reception The episode received mixed reviews from critics. Trivia See /Trivia. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes focusing on Dick Grayson